


Too Late

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I thought you caught the killer.”
Relationships: Timothy McGee & Jimmy Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 714 "failure"

Jimmy looked up when the autopsy doors opened. “Hi, McGee. But I haven’t started the autopsy yet.”

“I know,” he said, softly. “Would you mind if I stuck around?”

“No. Is there anything you’re looking for? I thought you caught the killer.”

“We did,” said McGee. “But not in time.”

“I won’t bother saying it’s not your fault,” Jimmy said, “because you won’t believe me. But it’s true.”

“Maybe. But it doesn’t make it feel less like a failure.”

Jimmy handed him a set of scrubs. “If you’re going to stay, you’re going to help.”

McGee managed a smile. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
